A Smart Girl's Problem
by XdillydillyX
Summary: The girl too smart for her age group graduated all too fast from college. Entering her career of an English/Solid Scrip teacher at 18, Levy McGarden finds herself having problems with the troublemaker, Gajeel Redfox. With her job on the line, she fears the worst when she begins to get close to her student. How long can the two keep their little secret a secret? Teacher x Student
1. Chapter 1

Levy glanced at her paperwork. She smiled seeing she was working in the English department. Sure she minored in a lot of things, but she was in love with English. She adored reading, so it only made sense that she majored in English. She read over that papers again and she cheered happily reading over "Senior English second, fourth, fifth, and sixth hour". Her first hour she had for prep and her third hour she was teaching Solid Script magic which she had also mastered.

The small bookworm set the papers down and looked at the key she got. It was to the English building at the small school. She was the youngest teacher the school had ever welcomed, which worried her about becoming acquainted with her fellow teachers. She sighed and picked it up. She got out of her car and walked through the school and to the English building. She smiled unlocking the door.

She looked around the somewhat bare room. It had desks, twenty-four, and a desk in the back room for her. She walked to it and placed her things down. She should start her prep and lesson planning now. There was only about three weeks left of the students' summer. Levy sat down and got to work.

* * *

Gajeel stretched out on his sofa drinking a soda when his roommate came in throwing the mail at him, "Oi, what's this?" He asked picking up the things that landed on the floor.

"School schedules are here and I'm assuming that other thing is your job checks from this last week." The pink haired teen said as he continued walking through. "You gonna actually try this year?"

"Eh," Gajeel replied tossing his schedule to the side and opening his check for the week. "I still have three weeks to determine that." He smirked at his check. "Though with this kind of money, I doubt I would need school."

"Don't drop out. I thought you were tryin' to prove something." Natsu stopped in the hall.

"I'm kiddin'. I will try, though I ain't promising anything to ya." He yawned and flipped on the TV after putting his check and schedule on the side table. "Have fun on yer job with blondie."

He heard a growl and a slam of Natsu's bedroom door. Gajeel kept teasing him about Lucy, and he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. The pink haired dragon slayer made it way too easy. He probably should've thought before the two of them decided to live together to avoid having to deal with their parents during their senior year. Then again, Gajeel had just as many cons as he did pros so it was fifty fifty for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Levy yawned and sat up in her bed. She glanced at her alarm clock that she had ignored for a while now. It was still beeping and the bright green numbers on the screen were telling her it was five a.m. and that she needed to wake. She slammed the off button and swung her legs over the side of her huge queen sized bed that was way too big for her needs.

Levy slipped her feet into her slippers and shuffled into her kitchen to start a pot of coffee. She ran into her roommate, Lucy, who was making herself breakfast. "Well good morning, I was wondering if I would have to go in there and wake you up since that damn alarm clock didn't seem to be doing the trick." She said flipping the pancake that was in her skillet.

"Haha," Levy said glaring at the blonde girl. "Shouldn't you be getting ready..." She trailed off looking her friend up and down. She was ready for her school day already, and probably waiting on her friend to get dressed herself. Levy growled and walked away as soon as Lucy smirked.

"Go get dressed, Ms. McGarden!" Lucy shouted down the hall at the small blue haired girl.

"Shut it!" Levy snapped as she closed the bathroom door and started the shower.

* * *

Gajeel sighed slightly annoyed with the fact that he was awake and his idiot of a roommate was not. He banged on Natsu's door. "Come on ya idiot, wake yer ass up! I ain't going to this damn school alone!" He shouted with every bang.

The door opened, slowly, about a minute later. Natsu glared at him with a messy bed head, "What do ya want?" He asked grouchily.

"We have school you dumbass." Gajeel leaned against the hall wall across from Natsu's room. "And I ain't goin' alone so if ya don't get yer ass ready in," he checked his watch, seven thirty, "ten minutes, I'm stayin' home."

"Fine." Natsu closed the door. Gajeel walked into the living room and fell back into the couch. He leaned on his right hand tapping his foot. After about five minutes, Natsu walked out dressed and combing his messy hair. "Let's go." He said grabbing his bag.

"Alright, but I'm driving."

"Fine by me, but we need to pick Luce up, she moved to a new place with a friend of hers a week and a half ago and she needs a ride."

"Why can't her friend take her?" Gajeel asked grabbing the keys to his car.

"Because she has a job, and if she took Lucy to school, she would end up late clocking in."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and walked out the door with his pink haired friend.

* * *

Levy filled her thermos with the coffee she had brewed for herself and added creamer as her blonde friend relaxed on the sofa. "Hey," Levy said leaning on the counter. "Are you sure you don't want a ride to school? I'm working there so you get there a little earlier but-,"

"Levy," Lucy said cutting her off. "I have a friend on his way to get me already."

"Alright." Levy grabbed the cap to her cup and screwed it on. She shook her coffee up a bit and looked at her friend. She went to speak but there was a knock, well more of a bang, at the door. She glared and walked over to it once she realized Lucy was still sitting on the couch.

"Yes?" Levy said opening the door. There was a tall guy, about eighteen or nineteen, standing there. His many piercings threw the small English teacher off a bit and she glanced over at Lucy who smiled at her from the door.

"We're here for Lucy." Another voice said. Levy looked around the tall, dark haired, man and saw a pink haired teen behind him.

"Of course." She glanced at Lucy again. "You seem early though."

"Yeah, well if I have to get my ass to school, I ain't sitting around in my apartment where I'll just have more and more of a damn reason to stay home." The pierced guy said. "Now can we come in, shrimp?"

Levy glared at the man when he called her "Shrimp". She was very sensitive when it came to her height. "Sure." She said through her teeth. She moved aside and the two came inside. She left the door opened and grabbed her keys and coffee. She grabbed her purse and glared at her roommate and her friend, "Don't wreck the apartment." She closed the door and left.

* * *

"Who was the shrimp?" Gajeel asked as soon as the small girl closed the door.

"Oh, that's just Levy." Lucy shrugged and stood up.

"So we should go to breakfast!" Natsu said excited.

Gajeel growled as Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Gajeel said, clearly out voted. "But I ain't buyin'."

Natsu glared at his roommate and pulled out his wallet, "It's on me then!" He said a little too happy.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow as the two headed out the door. Gajeel was the last out of the apartment, and as Lucy locked the apartment door, he noticed that the blue haired girl was still in the hall way. She was picking up things that seemed to have fallen out of her purse.

Gajeel looked at his friend and his "girlfriend" and then back at the small girl. He sighed and walked over to her. "Levy right?" Gajeel asked kneeling down. He helped her pick up her things.

"Yeah, I assume Lucy told you?" She said glancing at him. He picked up her wallet.

Gajeel nodded and handed her her wallet. "Don't drop yer bag, again, shrimp." He said as she took it and stuffed it back into her bag.

"I'm not that small." She huffed. "Thanks for the help." She rushed away after that, clearly annoyed with him. Gajeel watched her walk away so quickly. She seemed smarter than him, he could just tell by the sound of her voice, but she was adorable. She still looked so young, not too much older than him, _if_ she was even older than him.

Gajeel heard a snickering behind him and he turned around to see Lucy and Natsu laughing at him, "What?!" He snapped.

"No-thing, Iron Dragon." Natsu said holding back a laugh.

"Whatever, let's just go." Gajeel said.

"Levy totally wanted nothing to do with him." He heard Lucy whisper behind him.

"Yeah," Natsu whispered back.

"She's super shy though," Lucy said a little louder. "And she's always stuck out because she is way smarter than everyone else of our age group. She really just turned eighteen."

Gajeel glanced back at Lucy who was looking right at him. _I knew it._


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel sighed tapping his pen on his desk while he waited for his first hour to end. Math always bored him, he'd never admit it, but he was smarter in it than he let on. He only played stupid so he wouldn't have to deal with tutoring the idiots around him. English though, English was his weaker subject. He wasn't looking forward to going to his English class, especially since he kept hearing rumors about the teacher he had, Ms. McGarden, was the newest and youngest teacher hired at the school.

"She better be good at teachin'." He mumbled as the bell rang. He looked up and started packing his things up. He stood up and slung his bag over his right shoulder then headed down the hall and out of the Math part of the school building.

Gajeel made his way to the English part of the high school building where he bumped into Juvia who was stalking her crush, Gray Fullbuster. "Hey." He said nudging her shoulder. She looked at him then smiled brightly. "What's up waterlady?"

"Hello Gajeel!" She said happily. "Juiva is just following Gray to his classes. I must know every one by tomorrow."

Gajeel gave her a strange look and she ran off to follow Gray into the classroom next to his own. The classroom of the new, young, teacher. He stepped in looking at the ground. He really didn't want to look at her, he was scared of how young and stupid she looked. He stopped about half way to a seat.

"Excuse me," Someone said behind him. He turned around and was about to move out of the way when he saw her again. "Uh..." She stared up at him.

"Y-yer a teacher?!" He yelled louder than he intended. Levy blushed brightly and moved passed him quickly hiding her face. "Wait a moment, short stuff!"

"I have things to do!" Levy yelled back quickly grabbing a stack of papers from her desk. "And don't call me short, it's Ms. McGarden to you!" She snapped.

Gajeel glared at the small blue haired girl, the one younger than him, and he took a seat bitterly. "Teacher," he mumbled, "I should've known."

* * *

Levy's heart picked up pace as soon as she realized that the guy that was in her way was the same one from that morning. The one that came over with Lucy's boyfriend... person. She knew he was in school, but she didn't think she would end up running into him. She was about to walk away and go around him when he turned around and looked at her.

"Y-yer a teacher?!" He yelled at her. She felt a blush fill her face and she sped away from him quickly, determined not to be embarrassed by one of her own students.

 _I'm stuck with him for a year?_

"Wait a moment, short stuff!" He called after her.

"I have things to do." She yelled at him, it was more of an excuse. She had all her plans done for the school year. She was a hard worker and really hated last minute planning like most teachers did all the time. She picked up a stack of papers that had nothing to do with the class that was about to start. She actually picked up her Solid Script papers. She bit the inside of her lip and then said, "And don't call me short, it's Ms. McGarden to you!"

She put the stack of papers back down and walked to the front of the class as the bell rung. She smiled happily at her class of Seniors. "Hello everyone." She said avoiding eye contact with the pierced boy. "I'm Ms. McGarden, your Senior English teacher. I'm going to call role and then we can get this class started." She smiled again and noticed the boy was still staring at her. She avoided eye contact again and picked up her class list.

* * *

Natsu was standing outside of the classroom when Gajeel finally got out of his second hour. He nearly ran out, Levy had kept giving him glares whenever she noticed he was looking at her. "What?" Gajeel asked as he walked passed him.

"How'd it go?" Natsu asked trying to keep up with him. The two had class together, being that they were two out of the three dragon slayers registered at the school.

"It went awkwardly. You could've warned me that she was working here!"

"Well I didn't know until this morning when Lucy told me, plus I didn't tell you to find any interest in the Lucy's roommate. You did that all on your own, metal face."

"Shut it salamander, before I shut your mouth for you." Gajeel glared at his roommate from over his shoulder. "Let's just go."

"Aye!" Natsu said following him. Gajeel heard him chuckling from behind him though. It was going to be a long day


	4. Chapter 4

"And why not?" Lucy asked as she followed the shorter girl out the door of her classroom.

"Because that's cheating." Levy replied looking back at her best friend. "How was your first day anyways?" She continued as they walked out towards the exit of the school building. The empty halls kind of scared Levy, though she'd never admit it.

"How so?"

"I'm your roommate and..." She glanced around, "If you were to transfer to my class you could cheat." She shrugged. "Besides your teacher seems nice enough." Levy kept walking as her friend followed behind her. "Are you ready to head home?"

"I've been ready for two hours. What could you have possibly been working on for two hours?" Lucy asked.

"Well I had to skip lunch for a meeting and I had some extra paperwork. That kid that showed up this morning with your boyfriend is a troublemaker and I have to look out for him."

"He's older than you."

"He's still my student." Levy glared at her as she opened the door to the building. She walked to her car with her friend following close behind her.

Lucy chuckled and Levy glared at her as she opened her driver side door. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She said getting in the car. She sat quietly for the ride home, which troubled Levy just a little bit.

* * *

Gajeel slouched on the sofa in the living room listening to Natsu talk to Lucy on the phone in his room. He growled and threw a pillow down the hallway, "Quiet down!" He yelled.

He heard silence for about five seconds then heard a huge burst of laughter from two people. He blinked thinking it over then got up and banged on Natsu's door. Lucy opened it and smiled at him, "Hey Gajeel!" She said passing him and going into the bathroom.

"You aren't on the phone." Gajeel said glaring at Natsu.

"Well I was, but she came over and came through the window." Natsu replied scratching his head.

"You know, that's usually what the boyfriend does, not the girlfriend." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Plus it ain't like I'm yer damn parents, you ain't got to hide yer girlfriend coming over, idiot." He walked away bitterly.

"He was so into Levy." Lucy said walking back in. "I bet he was pretty upset she was a teacher." She closed the door and Gajeel glared at the door.

* * *

"What?!" Levy said staring at her best friend in shock. "What do you mean 'You set me up with a date'?! I didn't ask you-,"

"Shhhhh!" Lucy said holding her finger up to Levy's lips. "It'll be fine. It's just a blind date, plus Natsu and I will be there."

Levy sighed and looked away, "Fine but I want you to know that you are to never to do this again and if it is with who I think it is, oooh girl you're going to be in trouble." She walked away as Lucy smirked.

Levy walked into the bathroom and started up the shower. She stretched and then looked at herself in the mirror. "A date, who does she think I am? No guy is going to like a nerd like me." She slowly undressed then stepped into the steaming shower letting her muscles relax.

* * *

Gajeel tapped his foot waiting for Natsu at the front door, "We're gonna be late picking up yer girlfriend if ya don't hurry it up salamander!" Gajeel yelled. He fiddled with his keys while he waited impatiently.

"We still have ten minutes before we have to leave. When did you become such an organized asshat?" Natsu yelled out of his room. Gajeel heard a crash and laughed.

"Since I decided to actually try this year." He replied walking to the kitchen. "And ten minutes is too little of time for you."

"Uh-huh, sure. Last year it was me waiting at your parent's front door for twenty minutes for you."

"Well I've been waiting for at least two." Gajeel said making a sandwich.

"Just let me put my shoes on." Natsu glared at Gajeel from over the counter.

"Hurry it up, we have, " Gajeel checked his watch, "five minutes to get out of here."

Natsu groaned at walked into the living room. He slipped on his shoes and raised an eyebrow at Gajeel, "Let's go, metal face."

"I'm eatin'." He said with a mouth full of sandwich. "Ya took too long." He smirked swallowing.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

* * *

Levy was packing up her things to leave for the day when one of her students walked in. She heard the steps and thought it was Lucy, but she was sadly mistaken. "Lucy..." she trailed off seeing his pierced face. "Mr. Redfox." She said sighing.

"Hey ." He said looking slightly less bitter than when they had talked earlier that day.

"Do you need something?" She said zipping up her bag. "I was about to leave. It is thirty minutes after the last bell."

"Well Natsu, that pink haired idiot dating yer roommate, just told me I had a date tomorrow night." He said.

Levy walked to the door, "Alright and...? This sounds like something you should take up with him not me. I am not your mother, I'm barely old enough to be teaching."

"Well that's the thing." He continued. "He said yer my date."

Levy's heart skipped a beat and she blushed brightly, "I-I have to go." She said shoving him out the door. She locked the door and ran out of the building. She ran into Lucy next to her car. "You didn't tell me h-he was my date!" She yelled at her.

"Who?" She asked casually.

"Gajeel!"

"Oh."

"You know how much trouble I-I could get in?! I could lose my job! L-Lu!" She opened her trunk and threw her bag in then slammed it closed. "You can't be hooking me up with my students!"

Lucy shrugged, "No one is going to find out. Plus you are constantly saying that 'No guy will ever be into you cause you're so smart' so what do you have to worry about?" She waved her hands around then opened the car door.

"He actually seems like he is into me!" Levy said opening her door.

"Guess we'll see." Lucy said smiling.

Levy groaned and started the car. The two drove home in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Levy sighed staring at herself in the mirror. She smiled because she thought she actually looked decent for once but frowned remembering that her best friend had set her up with one of her students which, in a teacher's handbook, is a huge "no no".

Levy walked away from her mirror and to her bed where she sat down and grabbed her shoes from the floor. She slipped on her flats then stood up. She stretched then walked out of her room grabbing her purse on the way out. She closed her door and ran into Lucy who smiled at her.

"Look at the nerdy teacher actually looking hot for once." She said smirking. She hip bumped her then continued to the kitchen and Levy just stood there for a moment glaring at her best friend.

When Levy finally left the hallway she walked into the living room and grabbed her keys off the table. "I'm ready to go, are you?" she asked looking over in the kitchen at her blonde friend.

"Yeah, but the boys are picking us up." She replied walking over and sitting on the couch. Her tight blue dress was just above her knees and when she sat down she crossed one leg in front of the other. "So take a seat."

"I'm not riding in Gajeel's car." Levy said crossing her arms glaring at Lucy.

Lucy chuckled, "Levy it'll be fine. You aren't going to get in trouble."

"Lu, this is already violating my job as a teacher!" She practically yelled. She walked to the front door and opened it finding Gajeel there in a suit. He raised an eyebrow and Natsu stood behind him dressed in a similar suit.

"Where are you rushing to, shorty?" Gajeel asked as Levy walked away from the door quickly.

"My room, I'm not going." She said trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Levy!" Lucy said chasing after her. "Wait!"

"No." Levy opened her bedroom door and walked in slamming it behind her.

* * *

Gajeel leaned against the wall tapping his foot to the beat in his head. Natsu and Lucy were talking and Levy was staring at him bitterly from the sofa. Lucy had convinced her to come out but couldn't convince her to leave for the restaurant.

 _Dressed up in a monkey suit for nothing..._

Gajeel stood up straight when Natsu walked over to him, "Alright well Lucy says that you two should chill here and that the two of us will head out."

"You ain't driving my car." Gajeel replied glaring at him.

"Come on man!"

"Need we remind you that you two set us up for this?" Levy said standing up from the sofa. Gajeel's glance went from Natsu to her. She looked flawless in her pink dress. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. He thought she was adorable when she was angry. "Stupidest idea ever."

Gajeel chuckled, "Gihihi," He went to the door. "We might as well just go home, flame brains."

"Hey! I want to take Lucy out." Natsu countered.

Gajeel heard Levy sigh then a jingle of keys. "Here!" She tossed her keys and Gajeel then glared at her as the couple smiled in victory.

After Lucy and Natsu left, closing the door behind them, Gajeel leaned again the wall again. "Way to make things more awkward shrimp." He said.

Levy was still standing in front of the sofa. "I cannot been seen in public with a student in a manner like that." She said looking at him. "It isn't that I wouldn't like to go on a date with you, because honestly I find you attractive, it's that my job is on the line doing that."

"Oh." Gajeel was a little thrown off by that and he looked at her. She had a blush on her face and she was walking towards her bedroom. "Where ya goin'?"

"To my room. I need to rest and I really don't feel like cooking. You can hang out until they come back." She said. She walked into her room and Gajeel frowned. He had to admit he was a little glad to have time with her but she seemed really uninterested in the idea of losing her job because of him and he didn't want that kind of guilt on his mind. Even with all the things he had done in his life. She was important to him, even though he didn't know her that well.

* * *

Levy woke up to an amazing smell making its way into her room. "Lu?" She mumbled sitting up. She was still in her dress, being that she was too lazy and exhausted emotionally to change. She walked across her room and to the door. She opened it and the scent became stronger.

Levy shuffled into the kitchen and found Gajeel cooking. She gasped, surprised, then remember that her best friend left her alone in their apartment with him.

Gajeel turned around and smiled at Levy. "Hungry?" He asked. She blushed. His smile was adorable to her, then she nodded walking to the kitchen table. "Good thing I made enough for two." He continued grabbing plates from her cupboard.

Levy stretched a little as she sat at the table waiting for Gajeel. She yawned when he sat the food in front of her. "Are ya feeling better, shrimp?" He asked.

Levy blinked looking up at him. "I, um..." she trailed off looking away from him.

"I don't want to get ya in trouble with the school. I understand how much yer job prolly means to you." He sat another plate across from her and sat in himself behind it. "I ain't gonna let you go hungry tonight either cause our best friends are idiots."

Levy looked up at him and smiled seeing his smile. It was gentle and soft which seemed strange to her since the kind of guy he came off as. Was he really a softie on the inside? She blushed and sat up straighter trying to ignore the fact that she was starting to feel an emotional attachment to his smile.

 _That is a no no McGarden! He's your student... until later next year._

Levy shook her head, "Thank you." She whispered. "After this would you like to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Gajeel replied giving her another gentle smile.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel woke up to the door of the apartment opening. Levy blinked sleepily looking at her best friend who was smiling brightly at her. "Levy!" She was holding her keys. "Cuddling with a student?!"

Levy blinked again that jumped up realizing she was laying on Gajeel's chest. She was on the other side of the couch in seconds. She blushed as Gajeel frowned slightly at her. "I-It wasn't what you think! W-we-,"

Gajeel cut her off, "She looked cold while she was sleepin', so I brought her closer to me." He smirked at her and Levy blushed brightly as he stood up and stretched. "Anyway, let's get goin', I have a job in the morning."

Gajeel and Natsu left and Lucy glanced at Levy snickering, "You _so_ like him."

"Shut-up!" Levy threw a pillow at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Levy sighed as she started filling out paperwork. She glanced up at the clock. It was almost time for her classes to start for the day and she wasn't looking forward to seeing Gajeel. He was her student and a student/teacher relationship would not only ruin her career, but make things more awkward for her.

Levy tapped her pen on the desk and thought for a moment, "It really isn't fair." She said to herself. She hadn't had a boyfriend before. She didn't not like Gajeel. He was attractive to her and he seemed a lot softer than he looked.

Levy shook her head. "Get yourself together girl. You cannot date a student."

 _But he's into you and you like him._

Levy threw her pen down and buried her face in her hands as the bell rang. She groaned and rested her head on her desk while her students slowly started entering the room one by one.

When the bell rang telling Levy to start, he wasn't there. She sighed in relief and got up. She walked to the door to close it when the principal stopped in front of the door. "Sir?" She said looking up at him.

"Levy, there's been an accident and one of your students has been greatly injured. One of the other students that was in the accident, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, asked for you specifically as well." Levy blinked in shock as he said this. She pressed her hand against her chest as her heart picked up pace.

"I-Is she okay?" Levy tried to keep her voice from shaking. "ARE THEY OKAY?!" She asked more panicked. The looked back at her class who suddenly went quiet. They were all staring at her.

"They should be fine. They're pretty banged up though."

Levy nodded, "Th-thank you for telling me." She closed the door and turned back to her class. "Uh, it's a free day." She walked back to her desk and laid her head on her desk. She took a deep breath. The rest of the day was kind of a blur to her.

* * *

Gajeel sighed waiting for Natsu to come out with Lucy. He sighed and rested his head on the steering wheel. "I swear if they're in there making out..." He mumbled to himself.

After about another five minutes Natsu and Lucy came out. They were holding hands and they both got in the backseat instead of the normal Natsu in the front and Lucy in the back. Gajeel rolled his eyes and started up the car.

"Good morning, Gajeel." Lucy said cheerfully.

"Mornin'." He replied. He backed out of the parking lot and started driving down the street.

The silence in the car troubled Gajeel a little bit. It was nice, but Natsu and Lucy were usually overly loud on the way to and from places. He glanced in the rear view mirror and they were just sitting quietly.

After about five more minutes of silence Natsu spoke up. "So when are you going to go on an actual date with Levy?" He asked.

Gajeel glared at the rear view mirror at his roommate. "There isn't going to be another date." He snapped.

"Mhm, okaaaay." Lucy said smiling.

"Ya know what? Shut yer damn trap blondie!" Gajeel turned around and glared at her.

"Gajeel!" They both yelled.

It was too late, he already ran the red light and a truck slammed into the side of Gajeel's car.

* * *

Waking up to sirens wasn't the best way Gajeel ever woke up. He groaned in pain and looked into the backseat of his car. Natsu and Lucy were gone. "Gajeel!" Natsu yelled. Gajeel turned his head to the other side and looked out his window. Natsu and Lucy were there trying to open the door.

"Shut yer loud mouth." He mumbled trying not to pass out again.

"Gajeel don't fall asleep." Lucy said.

He nodded but passed out anyways.

* * *

Levy sighed and hugged Lucy, "I'm so glad you're okay." She smiled at her best friend.

"It's just a few scratches and bruises and I'm a little sore but I'll live." Lucy replied returning the small smile. "I'm just worried about Gajeel. The truck slammed right into where he was sitting. They had to pry the door off to get him out."

Levy blinked, "They said you all were alright! Where is he?"

Lucy looked down the hallway, "He's a few doors down. I'll take you." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

He seemed like he was in good shape, but the fact that he hadn't woken up yet worried Levy so much. She sat beside him and heard the door close behind her. She turned back and saw Lucy had left the room. She looked back at him, his once pierced face was now free of all the metal. All that remained was the small holes where she was sure he would replace his metal as soon as he could. Of course, he would have to wake up first for that.

Levy reached out for his hand then hesitated.

 _Why are you doing that? You don't care about him more than a teacher would for her students. Plus you don't know the boy that well anyways._

As much as she hated to admit it, she did care about him more than a teacher should to her student which worried her greatly. Seeing him laying there so peacefully... she felt like crying. He was in pain and didn't seem like he would wake up anytime soon. She took a deep breath and took his hand in hers.

"Please be okay." She whispered squeezing his hand gently. "You won't graduate like this. Won't move and have that amazing life I know that you have ahead of you. Please don't leave me." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "Please..."

* * *

"That'd be great, thanks." Gajeel said smiling at the woman behind the counter. She held out a bag to him and he took it happily. "Levy's going to love this." He whispered to himself as he walked out of the bookstore.

Gajeel walked down the street to the coffee shop where he ordered two coffees, one for him and another for Levy. He walked out and sat at a table to wait for her. He breathed slowly and watched his breath appear in front of him. It was a cold winter day, and he was positive he could get Levy to go on an actual date with him now.

"Gajeel?" Levy said as she nearly walked passed him to go into the coffee shop. "Are you waiting for someone?" She pulled her sweater tighter around herself and looked around.

"Yeah, you." He said smiling at her. "Take a seat? I ordered your favorite." He looked at the coffee cup and her eyes followed.

Levy blushed and took a seat, "Sure but this isn't a date!" She said. "You know what-,"

"I'm very aware. If anyone asks we aren't on a date." He crossed his arms in front of himself on the table and gazed at her. "I'm very aware on how you feel towards me though."

This made Levy blush brighter as she sipped her coffee. "How did you know I'd be here?" She asked looking around. She smiled at him.

"You've had a coffee everyday since it started getting colder out, and well I pay attention." He shrugged. "I also asked Lucy what your favorite was."

"But-,"

"Shh," Gajeel held his finger up to her lips, "I wanted to ask ya on a date. We can just have a small one at my place, no Lucy or Natsu setting us up. Levy I want to be with you."

"Gajeel..."

"I know, yer job. Which is why we'd be having the dinner at my place." He took one of her hands and he could feel her warmth.

She sighed, "Fine." She looked around.

Gajeel smiled happily and stood up placing the bag on the table. "I also got ya this. Anyways, I'll get going so you don't get in trouble."

"Gajeel, please, don't leave me." She sounded upset and Gajeel blinked. "Please..." She trailed off and he looked around. It was cold. She was still holding his hand, which was the only warmth he felt at all.

Gajeel blinked again and when his eyes opened he was staring up at the ceiling. "What...?" He mumbled, he felt extremely numb. "Hospital." He hissed moving his hand. He felt someone's fingers entwined in his.

Gajeel turned his head to the side and there she was, staring at him. "Levy?" He whispered. She jumped up with a blush on her face. The warmth in his hand left as she quickly turned to leave the room. "Wait! Don't leave me, please."

Levy turned around and looked at him, "I have to. It's getting late, I need to take Lu home, and..." She trailed off and reached for the door knob.

"And what?" He sat up ignoring the slight pain in his shoulders and leg.

She mumbled something he couldn't quite understand.

"What?"

"I'm not suppose to have feelings for a student!" She yelled at him. She was blushing brightly. She then pulled open the door and slammed it.

 _Feelings for a student? She... she actually likes me?_

Gajeel relaxed back in his bed, sighed, and fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Levy sighed tapping her pen against her desk. "I'm aware." She said to her student in front of her. "I'm also very aware that I have to get this stack of papers to Gajeel Redfox who has been out for three weeks recovering from his car accident. I honestly didn't think his injuries were that bad but they had to run extra tests and such because he's a Dragon Slayer." She stood up. "I'll tutor you tomorrow, I promise." She smiled sweetly at her student.

"Alright." The girl said rushing out of the room.

Levy picked up the stack of papers and placed them into a folder for Gajeel. She then grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom locking it behind her. She walked out to her car and got it started. She sat for a moment as the cold air blowing out of her vents slowly became warmer. She sighed and rested her head on the steering wheel.

"I haven't seen him since that day in the hospital." She whispered to herself.

She bit her lip nervously.

 _He probably hates me. I just left after admitting I actually felt something for him. What kind of girl does that...? One that obviously refuses to accept the fact that she loves a guy from her dreams._

Levy mentally slapped herself. Man of her dreams? What that what she really considered Gajeel? She sighed and backed her car out and drove her way over to Gajeel's apartment.

* * *

Gajeel relaxed on his couch as Natsu walked through their apartment, "How are you feeling?" He asked going into the kitchen.

"Well enough," He replied a little louder than he would have liked to speak. Speaking wasn't something he liked doing and talking loudly still gave him a slight headache, as did loud noises and such. He sighed picking up the TV remote.

And then there was a knock at the door.

"Damn." He mumbled getting up slowly. Natsu peeked out of the kitchen doorway and watched Gajeel open the door.

"Hey." The small blue haired girl greeted him with a smile. He squinted at her. "Gajeel?"

"Eh? Can I help you shrimp?" He replied. She was holding a stack of papers.

"I brought all your missing work." She said holding it out to him.

He chuckled then turned around and glared at his roommate. "I thought you said I wasn't going back to school until school starts back up and I'm off these damn pills."

Natsu shrugged. "I also talked to Luce and her because English is your worst subject." Natsu smiled dorkily gesturing towards Levy.

Gajeel grunted and took the stack of papers. He tossed them on the coffee table and went to his room. Levy shot a glance at Natsu who rushed over to the door where she still stood.

"Why is he acting as if he doesn't know me?" She looked towards the hallway where he walked to get to his room. "One moment he is into me and now he's..." She trailed off stepping inside.

"His meds are giving him slight memory loss. Once they wear off he feels silly, it's part of his healing process. He'll be off them by Saturday." Natsu replied. "He forgot how to turn on the stove yesterday, his cooking was still as great though."

Levy nodded and Natsu closed the front door. "If I go talk to him, will he remember me at all?"

"If you refresh is memory. He'll remember you when it wears off, because it is just a minor effect of the meds." Levy nodded and walked down the hall. She knocked on Gajeel's door lightly.

"Go away flame brains!" She heard from the other side. She heard a loud thunk and opened the door quickly.

"Gajeel?" She whispered peeking in. She saw him laying on the floor with his shirt off. He was sprawled out on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Leave me alone, shrimp." He said bitterly. "My head is killin' me and it ain't making it any better that I have this feeling in my chest now and when I first saw ya at the front door. I can't remember yer name nor can I remember why ya seem so fucking important to me."

"It's your-,"

He cut her off, "I know what it is." He sat up and glared at her. "I'll remember tomorrow, but until then you should go. There ain't any point in remindin' me."

Levy stared at him, "Alright... it's just been a while and I thought I'd see you. I guess I'll catch up with you when you come back to class." She bit her lip holding back tears. Her feelings were hurt, but she understood what was going on. Besides... she isn't suppose to have feelings for him.

Levy shot him a quick, but hurt, smile and left his room and the apartment quickly. She ran out to her car where she wiped away the tears in her eyes as the heater in her car started up.


	9. Chapter 9

Levy sighed and cuddled in her blankets. Lucy was over at Natsu's for Christmas, she had invited her but she really was avoiding seeing Gajeel again. She was surprised Lucy believed her when she said she was feeling sick. Sickness was never something that stopped Levy from doing anything, especially since she rarely ever got sick.

She sighed and stared at the TV. Christmas movies, the same ones they had been playing the whole month of December. She picked up her hot coco and sipped it. She flipped the channel where they were showing the more scary Christmas movies about murderous Santas and Elves.

Levy watched the current Santa slasher in almost complete darkness, the only thing that lit up any part of hers and Lucy's apartment was the tiny Christmas tree that sat in the corner of their living room. She smiled at it seeing her's and Lucy's few gifts sitting there, waiting for Lucy to come home.

Levy looked back to the TV where the movie she was watching was just getting good. Santa finally arrived and started killing people. It gave her chills thinking about it. Right as Santa popped out at the main character she jumped and a car sped by shinning a light in her apartment window. She blinked and looked at the window then walked over to it slowly, hugging her blanket close. Not many people drove around her apartments this time of year because mostly everyone left for the holidays.

Peeking out the window Levy sighed seeing it was just a Mustang pulling into the parking lot. She backed up and went back to the couch where she sat and continued watching her movie.

* * *

"Lucy!" Gajeel heard Natsu yell from their living room and then he heard the front door shut. "Where's Levy?"

"She didn't come, she's sick." He heard Lucy reply.

 _Sick? I'm sure that's it._

Gajeel got up out of his bed and walked out of his room into the living room where the couple smiled at him. "Hey Gajeel." Lucy said, "Merry Christmas."

He nodded and walked past them into the kitchen. "What are you doin'?" Natsu asked.

"I'm ain't leaving Levy to spend the night alone." He said pulling a couple of pots and skillets down. "So I'm makin' her dinner and headin' over there."

"What?!" Lucy and Natsu said in unison.

Gajeel glared at them. "Ain't no use in lying, you two want yer damn alone time anyways." He went into the fridge and pulled out two steaks. "Plus, I ain't denyin' my feelings for the shrimp any longer." He shrugged.

"Who are you and what did you do with Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

Gajeel shot him a death glare and Natsu blinked and the couple sat in silence.

* * *

Gajeel put on his headband and wrapped a scarf around his neck. He pulled on his jacket then picked up the keys to his mustang. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the dish he had decided to put his and Levy's food in then headed to the door.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Lucy asked finally.

Gajeel looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Well I ain't leaving her alone, so yes." He replied opening the door. He walked out the door and to his car.

* * *

Levy had only been back on her couch for maybe two minutes after checking the window when there was a knock on the door. She glared at it, slightly terrified because of her Christmas slasher.

Levy got up after about a minute and flipped on the lights. "Yes?" She said opening the door slowly. She saw and smelled the food first, and that's when she looked up and saw him. She blinked and blushed brightly. "G-Gajeel?"

"Hey, shrimp." He said smirking a little. He must've noticed that blush on her face. "Blondie said you were sick, you ain't lookin' very sick." He looked her up and down.

Levy crossed her arms in front of her chest, "So?" She asked.

"So I came to spend the night here with you." He replied. He held the dish of food out to her and she took it with a soft smile.

"B-but only as friends." She clarified. "My job and-,"

"Shhh," Gajeel walked in past her and she closed the door. "I'm well aware, yer job means a lot to ya. I promise I won't try anything on ya."

Levy let out a breath of relief and walked with Gajeel to the kitchen where they got plates.

* * *

Levy relaxed on the opposite end of couch from Gajeel shivering quite a bit. She was also scared of the movie her and Gajeel were watching, she hated admitting it but horror movies actually got to her.

"Cold?" Gajeel asked looking at her.

She shook her head in a lie.

Gajeel smirked and pulled her closed. He tucked her under a blanket with him and kept her close under his arm. She sat there bitterly.

"I shook my head, that means no." She mumbled bitterly.

"Which means yer lying. Yer shriving, Levy." He replied looking down at her. She glared up at him, "Stop being so adorable."

She blushed and looked away, "Y-you said!"

"I said I ain't gonna do anything, I never said I ain't gonna speak my mind." He smirked.

"You make it hard not to love you." She whispered still not looking at him.

Gajeel blinked, "Wh-what did you say?!"

"I said you make it hard not to love you!" She sat up and glared at him.

"Gihi."

"What?!"

"I love you too, shrimp."

"Sh-shut up! I don't need to hear that!" She closed her eyes and held her hands over her ears.

Gajeel smirked and leaned forward taking her hands away. "Levy."

"Hmm?" She said relaxing a little looking at him.

"Denying your feelings ain't healthy."

"I know." She looked away and he leaned in closer. She looked back and blushed brightly, "Ga-Gajeel, you're getting really close."

"I know." He whispered kissing her softly.

Levy blinked in shock but didn't pull away. She leaned into it more closing her eyes. That's about when she realized what they were doing. She pulled away quickly and blushed brightly feeling stupid. "You said you wouldn't!" She yelled.

"Gihi, you weren't really objecting either." He said smirking.

She cuddled up next to him bitterly and sighed, "Shut up." She whispered watching the movie trying to forget what had just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Levy sighed and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Gajeel to finish in the bathroom. "You take longer getting ready than Lucy!" She yelled through the door.

She heard a chuckle on the other side of the door then rolled her eyes as she heard noise coming from the living room, Lucy must've been opening the front door. She heard it open then close and two voices coming from that direction. "Levy? Gajeel?" Lucy said just loud enough for Levy to hear her.

"Yeah?" Levy walked away from the bathroom door and to the living room where she met up with Lucy and Natsu.

"How was your night?" She removed her bag from her shoulder and hung it on their coat rack with hers and Natsu's jackets.

"It was alright." She said remembering most of it. She had fallen asleep watching the movie with Gajeel, but she woke up alone on the couch. When she had looked around for Gajeel in the morning, he was in the kitchen cooking a breakfast for them.

"Nothing happened?" She asked walking past Levy down the hall.

Levy watched her friend and shrugged "We watched movies all night." She said.

"Boring." Lucy said. Levy heard the bathroom door open and Gajeel walked into the living room and smirked at her. "Anyways, I hope he can keep you company a little longer, Natsu and I need to go meet up with Wendy, Gray, and Erza."

"Gihi, of course." Gajeel said making eye contact with Levy. She blushed, but neither Natsu nor Lucy noticed, which Levy was thankful for.

"Alright well then we should get going again." Lucy said walking out in a different set if clothes from before. She smiled and Natsu handed her her coat and slipped his back on. "See you two later!"

Levy smiled at them and they walked out the door. As soon as the door closed Levy turned around into Gajeel. She gasped and he smirked down at her.

"G-Gajeel!" She yelled. "Personal sp-pace." She blushed brightly pressing her hands against his chest and he pulled her closer.

"Aw come on, shrimp." He whined, "I ain't seeing any point in hiding it."

Levy sighed, "My job." She whispered allowing him to pull her into a hug. "This sucks." She mumbled.

"Then let's be unofficially official." He suggested.

"Wh-what?"

"To us, we're somethin', but to others, to others we are only student and teacher."

Levy sighed and hid her face in his chest so he couldn't see her blushing any longer, "But what if someone finds out?"

"They ain't gunna unless you tell blondie."

"I won't." She shook her head and looked up at him. He looked down at her and their eyes met. "But after you graduate, we are going to be official to everyone... after about a month to be safe." She smiled.

"I'm good with that." Gajeel leaned down and kissed her. As soon as their lips met, Levy returned the kiss. When they pulled apart she hugged him tighter than she already was and smiled happily into his chest. "But shrimp?"

Levy glared up at him, "Hm?"

"If ya ever feel it's too much of a risk for ya, just tell me? Then I can really wait until I am done with school." He smiled down at her with the sweetest smile she'd ever seen anyone make.

Levy nodded, "I will." She replied.

 **A week and a half later...**

Levy sighed and rolled over in her bed. School was starting in a few days and she really wasn't sure how she was going to hide her feelings towards Gajeel while trying to teach him and his classmates. This was something her and Gajeel hadn't thought about, because she honestly didn't think it would be a problem. It was easy hiding it from Lucy and Natsu... but a class full of people while he's in her view for an hour? Now that was a different story.

Levy growled and buried her face in her pillows. "Life isn't fair." She mumbled to herself. She peeked out at the clock, 3 a.m. Where did the time go? How long has she been sitting there thinking about the fact that she was bad at hiding her feelings when he was around? Especially now since she had stopped denying them.

"Stop thinking about it, Ms. McGarden." She told herself. She sat up and sighed. "I'll just go watch TV until I fall asleep. THAT doesn't see like a bad idea." She got out of bed and walked quietly towards the living room when she realized Lucy's door was opened and she _couldn't_ hear her sleeping. (Lucy had a slight snore when she slept.)

"Lu?" She stepped into her best friend's room and realized she wasn't in there. Levy frowned. _She didn't tell me she was going to Natsu's to_ _ **stay**_ _the night._

Levy was feeling alone now. The fact that she knew she was in an empty apartment scared her, since she really wasn't used to be alone anymore. Sure, she and Gajeel had only been together for about a week and a half, but during that week and a half, whenever Lucy went over to their apartment, Gajeel stayed with her. Why hadn't he come over that night?

And that's when Levy got really nervous. What if he wanted nothing to do with her? Or what if he had gotten hurt on the way over? What if Natsu and Lucy found out and were asking him all sorts of questions? Levy finished walking to the living room and threw herself onto the couch.

"Smart girl problems!" She yelled into the couch pillow. She closed her eyes and curled up in a blanket laying across the back of the couch. She fell asleep shortly after her mind finally decided to shut down for the night.


End file.
